Inseparable
by ally-kat312
Summary: Wendy and Bebe were super best friends in the same way that Kyle and I were, so it just made sense. The four of us just meshed so nicely together. Stendy/Kybe and Style/Webe(Bendy), rated T just to be safe but there's really nothing bad other than swears and hints at things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally not going to write something depressing! *shoots confetti into the air* Anyways, just this little thing, it'll be maybe 3 or so chapters. I realize that 1- don't have any solely Style fics and 2- South Park yuri is under represented. So hey, kill two birds with one stone. Enjoy.**

The four of us share a secret.

It all began in middle school. Wendy and I were still going strong, strangely enough. We got along well. Her strong drive matched my cravings for direction. Just a week before the first school dance, Kyle got together with Bebe. Clyde cried because he got dumped, but I congratulated Kyle on finding someone. It was pretty great actually, because it meant we could all go to the dance together. Wendy and Bebe were super best friends in the same way that Kyle and I were, so it just made sense. The four of us just meshed so nicely together. And it was a relief to see Kyle relax and have fun without worrying about Cartman cracking a Jew jokes every thirty second. I guess that was the first time we realized our little group would be inseparable.

Sophomore. The "sopho" part means wise, and the "more" is supposed to sound like moron because sophomores are wise morons. I didn't know if that was true, but it's what our history teacher said. Teachers in South Park spew weird shit. Still, that was what sophomore year felt like. Wendy and I were still together, but something felt different. We still cared about each other but… she would cancel dates sometimes to hang out with Bebe instead and I would miss picking her up after school because I got caught up in something with Kyle. It never affected anything though. I was cool with it, she was cool with it. When all four of us came together, it was nearly bliss. Wendy would soften up, Bebe spoke he mind more than usual, and Kyle looked happier than I had ever seen him. I thought things would stay that way forever. Then, one night, Wendy and I went a little farther than usual. I reached to fiddle with the strap of her bra, but her hand pressed my chest, pushing me back. An ashamed blush covered her face.

"Stan, I…" she started, and I was worried I had pushed too far.

"Sorry Wendy, I promise I won't do anything unless you're ready," I said, scooting away to prove myself. She shook her head.

"It's not that Stan. I honestly wouldn't mind. We've dated almost as long as we've known each other," she said. I leaned forward a little, only to be stopped again. "It's just…" Wendy sighed, then looked me in the eyes. "If I tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret and not be mad?" Her eyes pleaded with me, and I nodded, figuring she was going to confess something like how it was her first time and she was understandably scared.

"I promise," I said. Wendy looked to see if I was genuine, then nodded but more to herself.

"Alright. You see Stan it's… this is really hard for me. I don't know what to do." She looked a bit scared, so I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Thanks," Wendy smiled. "Stan I... I think I love someone else." I felt my heart shatter. It was almost as bad as the time she had briefly left me for Token. I struggled to swallow spit in a dry mouth.

"O-Oh," I managed.

"I'm sorry Stan. I really am," Wendy said, her eyebrows furrowed in guilt. "But I still care for you so, so much. I don't think I could live without you. The thing is, Stan, I don't think I like guys." My entire world did a complete 180 and the fragments of my heart shifted, unsure if they should repair themselves or remain broken.

"Wait, Wendy, you're a-"

"Yes, Stan, I think I am. Or bisexual, I'm not sure. But…" She looked close to tears. "I love my best friend Stan. I'm in love with Bebe. What am I supposed to do?"

"I know exactly how you feel," I heard myself say. Wendy and I both blinked in shock. Had I really just said that? I wanted to wonder what prompted it, deny it, but once the words passed my lips, more hidden ones flowed out. "I love him. I love Kyle. I've probably loved him since fourth grade or something. But I just never could say anything. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Exactly!" Wendy nodded. "I want to tell her, but what if she hates me afterwards?"

"I'd never be able to stand it," we said simultaneously. I smiled sadly and brushed some hair out of Wendy's face. She burst into tears of relief, joy, or sadness and we spent the rest of our time together holding each other tightly, a new understanding binding us.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Long chapters? Yessir! Or… yes'm! Whatever. Take my chapter. **

Things moved slowly from there on. Wendy and I kept up our appearance as a couple, but we secretly knew what was really going on. When all four of us hung out, Wendy and I were a bit more reserved. Kyle even asked me once if things were going okay. I assured him everything was fine, but it wasn't. Wendy and I were going half mad with our secrets. Half the time she came to my house she just cried and I rocked her comfortingly, trying to ignore how close to possible tears I was. It got so bad at one point that I began avoiding Kyle. It hurt to see 10 missed calls and texts from him but I was scared to even open them. I couldn't take it anymore. One day, after Wendy had finished her crying session, I made a decision for the two of us.

"We have to tell someone," I said. Wendy turned to look at me like I was crazy.

"We can't!" she cried.

"We have to," I repeated. "We can't keep this just between us much longer. And I think I know exactly who we can tell."

"Who? Not Bebe or Kyle right?" Wendy said.

"Of course not," I said. "I think we should tell Kenny." On the surface, my decision seemed idiotic. But I knew Kenny deeper than that. He wasn't the type to judge, he was loyal, and for some reason he understood pain and suffering better than anyone. Probably because he was poor. It took a lot of convincing but Wendy finally agreed on revealing our secret to Kenny. He always stayed after school for a little while. I used to think it was to bang chicks in the school bathroom, but one time when he lent me his phone I saw a picture he had with a cute pale blonde girl. He simply called her "Lee" and never mentioned her after that. Usually he would proudly recount his private bedroom accomplishments I never wanted to know, so I figured he was strangely going steady with "Lee". Wendy and I found Kenny packing up after hours. Wendy was still cautious, so I approached him.

"Hey Kenny," I said. He looked up, surprised to see someone else still at school. Then he noticed Wendy and raised an eyebrow paired with a smirk.

"Sup?" he asked.

"Can we talk to you?" I asked. My hands were starting to get clammy and I wondered if I should just bail. Kenny sighed.

"Look Stan, we have an abortion clinic right in town. I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard-"

"No!" I said, shaking my head. "That's not what I wanted to talk about!"

"… don't tell me you're gonna keep it," Kenny frowned.

"Wendy's not pregnant!" I yelled. Thank god for after hours, or this would have been even more awkward. Kenny seemed confused.

"Then what's really up?" he asked.

"We… We have a confession," I said. "And I think you should know. Just so that we have someone else in it." I could see many possibilities of what the confession could be flash through Kenny's eyes. Luckily, he decided to not make more assumptions.

"I'm all ears," he said. I looked back at Wendy and she drew in closer. I took her hand and nodded. We had to do this.

"We're not in love," I told Kenny.

"What's new?" he retorted. Both of us were taken aback. "It's so obvious," he explained. "To me at least. Is that it?"

"No!" Wendy said, finally speaking. "We love other people."

"Good luck and all that shit then, go find happiness," Kenny shrugged. "Seriously, is this it?"

"Kenny, please," I said. "This is important." I sighed, and confessed for a second time: "I love Kyle."

"And I love Bebe," Wendy said. Kenny looked back and forth at the two of us, a strange unreadable expression on his face. Once he was done staring, he nodded.

"About damn time," he said. "Go call them and tell them right now."

"No way!" Wendy and I yelled at the same time.

"She'll avoid me-"

"Kyle will say he just needs space-"

"Shut up," Kenny ordered both of us. Oddly enough, we listened. "The only reason I suggested that is because they love you too. I know because they told me, you guys held out a bit longer than them . Now go. Find happiness." Kenny packed up the last of his things and left without so much as a wave. It seemed as though I should've regretted telling Kenny because it just made us more confused.

"Dude? Hey, earth to Stan?" Kyle snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked a few times before turning to see his concerned face. The four of us had all gotten together again and we were all watching a movie in Bebe's basement. I hadn't been concentrating on it though. My arm was unconsciously around Wendy but my mind wandered all over the place. I guess Kyle had noticed.

"Sorry did you… say something?" I asked, still a bit out of it.

"Yeah, the movie's over. I was wondering if you had to leave." Kyle frowned and shifted on the couch. "Really, dude, are you ok? You've been super weird lately."

"Yeah, you too Wendy," Bebe said. "What's wrong? We've been worried." I looked over at Wendy and I knew she was about to snap. Just as I reached out to touch her shoulder, she let out a loud sob and covered her face.

"I can't! I can't take it anymore!" she cried, then jumped up and tackled Bebe. Her next words flooded me with either terror or relief.

"Bebe I love you! I really love you!" Wendy sobbed into her best friend's shoulder and the rest of us stared, unsure how to react. Suddenly, I heard a little hiccup and I realized it had come from Bebe, who had tears streaming down her own cheeks. The curly blonde wrapped Wendy in a loving hug and nodded.

"I love you too Wendy," she said. The girls cried and held each other, professing their love over and over again. Kyle and I looked at them and each other confused. I had known about Wendy, but had Kyle known about Bebe? I hoped he didn't think my girlfriend meant to steal his. After a while, Wendy and Bebe broke apart but kept speaking in broken sentences.

"I've liked you for so long-"

"You were the real reason I went transgender for a while, I thought-"

"No you never had to change for me, you're perfect-"

"I never knew how to tell you though and-"

"It was so hard, I never wanted to ruin anything-"

"But I couldn't keep it in so I told Stan-"

"And I told Kyle about it-"

"Did he say he..?"

"Yes! Yes! Stan too?"

"Yes!"

Our former girlfriends squealed with each other and then turned to look at us. Kyle was shifting his weight back and forth on the couch, looking a little uncomfortable. I just stared at everyone confused. Before I could ask, Bebe grabbed Kyle's arm and threw him down onto the floor. He fell on top of me, legs tangled and bodies oddly close. We stared at each other like that for a while, until Wendy spoke up.

"Well Stan? Aren't you going to confess?" She frowned to me. I only managed stutters, cheeks growing hot with embarrassment, but luckily Kyle understood Wendy. Tentatively, he kissed me very gently on the cheek. Right then, I was positive- I really did love Kyle. I threw my arms around him and we had a moment similar to Bebe and Wendy's, minus the crying. Our group of four was finally peaceful again.

**A/N: Reviews and critiques appreciated! Especially since I'm kinda stuck on the story, so ideas would be nice. Also, if you guess who "Lee" really is, I'll make a soul connection with you over the internet. AND ONE FINAL THING! I'm doing an RP of South Park with a friend of mine, and we just finished our Medieval AU and we're on WWII… that'll be fun. Anyways, after that's over, any ideas as to what other AUs would be cool for South Park RPing? Thanks darlings~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No reviews? Aw. Sad. S'ok, I had this ready. However that may not be the case next week, so please PLEASE reviews if you can spare just a few moments that would be darling. Also I want to say, for anyone who has read this and my ****Just Business**** story, people seem to be voting for ****Scholarship****. That will be my next summer project, look forward to it.**

Months passed and eventually junior year came. For the public, the four of us stayed in our respective straight couples. In basements and empty houses though, my arm was always around Kyle's shoulder and Wendy and Bebe cuddled together. Sometimes I thought Kenny knew what went on behind closed doors, but since we never told him anything other than how we really felt, all he had were his suspicions. After one night when it was clear none of us actually wanted to watch the movie playing on the screen, I brought up the taboo subject.

"So… when should we come out?" I asked. Kyle stiffened in my arms and Wendy and Bebe looked very annoyed with me. I didn't even have a chance to defend myself before Wendy snapped at me.

"I know your parents are super tolerant Stan, but not all are," she scowled. "My mom is anti-lesbian, and she doesn't understand bi or pansexual."

"Yeah, my dad is kinda homophobic," Bebe said. "Not just that, but Kyle is one of the only guys both my parents actually like."

"Well yeah, my parents are crazy about Wendy," I said. "But they know and like Kyle already. Coming out wouldn't affect that much. We can just argue for you Bebe." I looked over at Kyle and noticed he was shaking. I put my arm around him and rubbed his back comfortingly. He looked over at me and smiled, then cracked. His face was buried in my football jersey I wore.

"I-It's my mom dude…" he started. I had to hold back a groan. Kyle's mom could be a real bitch at times. "I think she's more homophobic than the Stotches… not just that but she wants me to eventually get married to Bebe… I can't tell her about us. I'd never see you again!" My heart threatened to shatter again. If I couldn't see Kyle ever again… he was more than just my friend now, or my super best friend. He was my boyfriend. I held him tighter, as if his mom was about to storm in the room and snatch him away forever.

"Not just that," Wendy said, "but this town wouldn't understand. I mean, sure they're fairly supportive of gays, but not completely. And if they knew about me and Bebe, life would just become guys asking us to randomly hook up because it's hot or something." She hiccuped a little. "It's more than that. Why won't people just respect us?" She broke into full-fledged crying, similar to Kyle's. Bebe hushed her soothingly, kissing her cheeks gently. Out of everyone in the group, I had always been the least close with Bebe, but we looked at each other in that moment and decided on something unspoken- we were going to make this work. We didn't know how, but we were going to fix this for both of them.

**XXX**

Kyle graduated as valedictorian. Wendy was mad for a little since she wasn't top of the class, but she let it go after a week of moping. I was scared after graduation things would change. Wendy and Kyle had both gotten into some of the top colleges in the country, Bebe was accepted to a school for fashion design, and I got a football scholarship for a nearby college. We were all going our separate ways. The group of four had our own little graduation party, and I drank a bit more than I should have. Kyle had to stop me.

"Stan you better not get addicted again while I'm not there to nag you," he said, only half-jokingly.

"I won't," I promised, sincere even in my buzzed state. "I'm gonna miss you dude."

"Yeah." Kyle's face fell. "I'll miss you too."

"I'm going to miss all of you!" Bebe interjected. Her usual upbeat attitude switched to something more somber. "You three are the most important people in the world to me. I… I love you." She looked over at Wendy and kissed her cheek. "And I love you especially."

"Bebe don't make me cry again," Wendy smiled, though she was already tearing up. She looked at all of us, then nodded as if someone had said something to agree to. "Let's all make a promise. To keep in touch and-"

"I hope you would keep in touch," I laughed.

"Stan I'm serious," Wendy said. "To keep in touch and, no matter where our lives take us, come back here someday." Her words seemed to hold our collective fear that this was the last time the four of us would all be together, in the same room. Wendy lifted her glass and visibly swallowed before speaking. "To our futures."

"Our futures," we repeated, and clinked glasses.

**A/N: Hey I'm obnoxiously reminding you to review again. See you next week if I have stuff written.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I MISSED AN UPDATE DAY I'M HORRIBLE GAH SO MUCH PRESSURE. Yep, sorry guys, I've been super busy. However, I have stuff to give you! Yay!**

There was something wonderful about growing up in a small, very reserved mountain town. The real world made you uncomfortable. Sometimes people broke out of the mold, but most of the time, the town drew you back in. It was what you were accustomed to, what you knew. A real tight-knit community. It didn't take too long for South Park to have its effects on us. I came back anyways because I had nothing else to do. Bebe came back a few months later. Apparently she could be a famous fashion designer anywhere in the world and she chose her hometown. It was just the two of us for about a year or so. We hung out often, and Kenny even asked me at one point if I had left Wendy for Bebe. No, I wanted to tell him, Wendy had actually left me for Bebe. But I still wasn't sure how much I could trust Kenny. He still wouldn't tell me who "Lee" was. Or why he found someone interesting enough to be more than a fuck buddy with them and decide to go steady for a few years. Eventually, Kyle and Wendy came back to South Park. Blame me and Bebe, blame the small town charm, blame Canada for all I care. Kyle got a job as a doctor at Hell's Pass Hospital and Wendy became an elementary teacher at the local school. I'm sure a lot of people breathed a sigh of relief that there was an actual teacher other than Garrison teaching there. Once it seemed positive that Kyle and Wendy weren't going anywhere, I brought up the subject of marriage with Wendy. We were all positive that we didn't want to spend our lives with anyone else. The only question was how could it could work. I was out with Wendy, walking along the trail that circled Stark's Pond.

"We could move," Wendy suggested. "I mean, Colorado did pass the gay marriage law, but we couldn't settle down here, in South Park."

"I know," I said. "I thought about that too, but I know my parents are going to want to be at my wedding. Kyle's parents would definitely want to be there, invited or not. So I don't know if that would work. Not just that, but we're already settled here." Wendy pursed her lips, thinking over what I said.

"Mine and Bebe's parents would also want to be there…" she said, seeing my point. "Shit Stan, why is this so hard?" I shrugged, wanting to know the answer just as much as her. "Ok, um…" Wendy thought for a while, then snapped her fingers and looked at me with bright eyes. "Marry me Stan."

"What?" I stared incredulously at her. "Wendy you know I-"

"I know, I know, but stay with me here." She took ahold of my hands as if I might try to run away. "If you marry me and Kyle marries Bebe, then it'll all make sense to other people. But then we get houses right next to each other, and I can live with Bebe and you can live with Kyle! All our problems are solved!"

"Wendy you're a genius!" I grinned, pulling her in for a hug. She laughed and hugged back. Her plan was perfect. We went ring shopping later that day, and agreed that she would wear the ring I was going to give to Kyle just so it didn't look suspicious.

**XXX**

I won't go into unnecessary detail about wedding planning- besides, I wasn't there for most of it. Bebe claimed it was a woman's job, and while Wendy got annoyed at her for being sexist, she agreed to an extent. Besides, Kyle and I weren't interested in the weddings. Sure, they technically were for us, but not exactly. We focused more on finding the perfect houses, ones side by side with a connecting backyard. Clyde sold them to us. He had come back to town too, and even congratulated us on our engagements. I wasn't sure whether to feel bad for leaving him in the dark or laugh at how ignorant he was.

**XXX**

Kyle and Bebe had a Jewish wedding. I don't think I'd ever seen Kyle's mom happier. Our weddings were back to back and the afterparties were on the same night. I wished I had been able to have my "first dance" with Kyle instead of Wendy, but technically she was my new wife. After a little while, Kenny pulled me off the dance floor.

"Hey, congrats dude," he grinned, holding out a drink for me. I took it and clinked the glass with his. "So… you married your childhood sweetheart. Wow."

"Yeah," I said. "Crazy. We've been together for a while."

"Yeah, yeah. Like, almost twenty years." Kenny took a sip of his drink and mused over that for a while. "Jesus…"

"Not everyone can be bachelor like you," I joked with him.

"Sure." Kenny looked at me with a somewhat concerned face. "Stan… do you still love Kyle?" I blushed. So Kenny did remember that conversation from all those years ago. I stammered something that wasn't words but gave up and chugged the rest of my drink. Kenny reached out and tried to put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged him off and avoided eye contact.

"I thought so." Kenny sighed sadly and shook his head. "You know… I really thought you would be different Stan. I thought you and Kyle would break out of this shithole town."

"It's complicated Kenny," I said. "You don't understand. Besides, what about you? You're going nowhere fast either." I felt bad as soon as I said it, but then Kenny laughed and shook his head.

"Actually, I'm moving out to Denver soon," Kenny smiled. "I've got a special someone myself. Gonna start over. A clean slate. I'm sick of this place. If you ever come to your senses, you should join me out there." He clapped a hand on my shoulder and, with his signature Kenny grin, left. I never saw Kenny McCormick after that. For all I knew, he was off in Denver with Lee, never giving South Park a second thought. It doesn't matter though. Because only four of us share the secret.

**A/N: Next chapter is the last! Look forward to it!.. when I write it… yep. Also, if you saw #REHASH last night and you're psyched about it like I am, PM me and we can giggle together. Brofist to all you South Park/Pewdiepie fans**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter, short chapter. Exciting. Also- this Wednesday is the season finale of South Park! Wow, that came soon… it legitimately saddens me. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this story! Review and tell me what you thought!**

Ask anyone in town about us. They only have to think for a second before saying "Oh yes, those four. Joined at the hip all their lives. Practically inseparable." They may also tell you that Wendy and I are Mrs. And Mr. Marsh, but every time Wendy gets a letter addressed to Mrs. Marsh, she'll scoff.

"Wendy Marsh," she'll say. "I hate it. I hate the way it sounds."

"Is Wendy Stevens so much better?" I'll ask.

"Of course." She looks at me like it's obvious. "It's who I am."

Wendy gripes about that a lot, but she settles. We all do. She comes back to our house after school hours and grabs her things.

"I'll be back in the morning," she says. I just nod. I don't need to say a lot more than that- she's already halfway out the backdoor. After a few hours, Kyle comes in the same way Wendy left. He sits on the couch, exhausted.

"Long day?" I ask, turning to look at him.

"Yeah dude," he mutters. "Super long. Like… longer than your dick." I laugh and walk over, kissing him softly. He kisses back more needily, and I answer. We find ourselves tangled up. I run my hands through his ginger curls, wondering if Wendy is doing the same to Bebe's blonde ones. Kyle smiles lovingly at me and bops my nose lightly. I wrinkle it, frowning but amused. At moments like that, I don't really care about our overly complicated situation. I don't care that I settled down in one of the most homophobic towns I know of, that my parents called me up every so often to ask how my wife is, or that the only times I can go on a date with Kyle in public is when we have a double date. I remember how Wendy hates her last name, and suddenly I wonder if Kyle feels the same way.

"Kyle Marsh," I say, tasting the name on my tongue. Kyle repeats it, and thinks for a while before giving me a small kiss.

"I do."

**A/N: Heads up, I will try to publish more stuff but my weekly updates will halt over the holidays because I am travelling somewhere much cooler than where I live. Minus wi-fi and electronics. If you have any holiday requests, I may be in a giving mood. PM me.**


End file.
